Raging Hormones
by Lilaclight
Summary: Poor Heero, what is up with his hormones? Who's responsible for this outrage! Read & Find out minna!(Rating might change to R later)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The character in this fic are not my own. Those that are my own are copyrighted to myself and can not be used without my permission. This goes for all chapters.

Raging Hormones

Prologue

The war had ended and peace reigned for four years counting. The gundam pilots were leading normal lives to the best of their abilities; Quatre having taken control of his father's company and his vast inheritance, Trowa joining the circus to be close to Catherine, Duo working in the scrap yard with Hilde, Wufei and Heero both working for the Preventers because fighting was all they had left. 

However, those long months of battle had formed a bond of camaraderie among them that could never be broken and it was time for their yearly reunion. This was to take place at Quatre's mansion on Earth in the region formerly known as Tokyo, Japan. Present would be all the pilots with no exclusions. They all made time for this, even the cold-hearted Heero Yui.

In preparation for this reunion, one of the pilots was stocking up on pills. Entering the drugstore, he quickly found the desired aisle and searched the selves for the bottles he wanted. Finding the ones that suited his purpose, he quickly strode to the counter and paid for them, throwing in a few packets of condoms for the heck of it. The cashier gave him an odd glance but she knew how to mind her business. An all night drugstore like this drew a lot of weirdoes.

Leaving the store, a wickedly mischievous grin spread across his face and he uttered an evil laugh before getting on his motorcycle and roared home to pack.

Minna, I know I'm not supposed to start a new fic but I couldn't resist. Not when this great idea popped into my head while reading one of Vixen's fics. thing is, I read so many fics with Heero acting out of character that I had to write one where he was doing it for a perfectly explainable reason. One that you readers will find out as you continue to read this fic. Hopefully this fic will be blessedly short and enjoyable. I'll try my best to continue my others. 

Ja minna!!!!!


	2. Chapter One

**_Raging Hormones_**

_Chapter One_

Quatre awoke with a smile on his face. Today was the day they were all arriving. All five of them would be together again for three weeks with no interruptions. Going into the adjoining bathroom, he got himself ready to go downstairs and bid farewell to his secretary, Ms. Usagi Tsukino who had to catch her flight to Colony L1 in under two hours.

Strolling into the dining room, humming a tune under his breath, Quatre stopped short at the sight he beheld. There was his secretary looking, well, looking human. One would not know it at first glance with her petite stature, but she was a harsh taskmaster when it came to work. Said it rubbed off on her from one of her friends. But now she looked pretty, no beautiful. Her hair which was normally up in a tight bun that often reminded him of Lieutenant Une was in a high ponytail that fell just above her derriere. Dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a powder pink baby-t, she was the picture of youthful innocence. And she was gulping down her breakfast like she usually did.

"Good morning Usa. Did you sleep well?" greeted Quatre.

Swallowing her mouthful she replied, "Fine thanks. You?"

"Quite well. I hope you haven't forgotten to pack anything. This is your vacation too. It's back to the hectic pace in three weeks time. I want you to enjoy yourself without any hassle." he told her sternly.

"Oh, Quatre! You know me. Of course I'll enjoy myself. L1 in the summer is fun I hear but I've been so busy working that I never had time to explore when we were there. " she said before adding with a wink, " Although I am tempted to stay in town and meet your friends."

Quatre blushes slightly before retorting good-naturedly, "It's your health. Think you want to risk it?"

"C'mon Quatre, they can't be that bad." she responded disbelievingly. 

His secretary knew nothing about his past as a gundam pilot and thought that he was having a reunion with old school friends. She herself was going to L1 to meet up with an ex-boyfriend to attend his wife's funeral. A wife who had been her very good friend. 

Glancing at the clock, Usagi uttered a shriek of dismay. "I'm gonna be late!!!" 

That said, she practically flew out out of the room, hair streaming after her. 

Quatre chuckled in amusement as he saw a side of his secretary that he rarely got to see. She had been with him for just over a year yet it felt like they had been working together longer. Her efficiency complemented him nicely and she helped lighten, if only a little, the heavy workload that he carried. He had understood the joke where good secretaries always go to heaven after working with her for a fortnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ready to leave, Usagi gave her boss a hug while Rashid, his bodyguard, carried her luggage to the awaiting limo, compliments Quatre. Usagi genuinely liked her boss and was grateful to him for giving her the opportunity to work with him. If any of her friends were to see her now they would not believe that she was the same lazy ass crybaby from before. With one last kiss on the cheek she walked to the limo passing an approaching young man about Quatre's age along the way. Giving him a smile, she continued on her way while wondering if he was one of Quatre's four friends who were coming.

With one last look and a shout promising to call, she got into the limo but not before noting the young man's features. 

'What a cutie!' she thought with a small smile. ' Pity he doesn't smile much. Barely acknowledged me when I passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre was besides himself with joy. Heero was the first to reach which meant the others were not far behind. If he knew them well enough, he knew that Wufei would be next probably coming together with Trowa and Duo would arrive just in time for dinner. 

"Heero. Nice to see you again. How have things been with you?" he greeted his friend after they clasped hands in that worldwide male greeting that guys seem to know instinctively.

"Fine. You?" was all he said while moving further into the hallway.

"Well enough. I really need this rest. Your name is on your room door in the right wing, second floor, first hallway. I'm going to see the cook about lunch and dinner. Anything in particular that you want?" Quatre told Heero.

"No." Heero replied while taking off in the direction that would lead him to his room.

Letting out a sigh, Quatre moved off to find his cook while thinking sadly of how little progress they had made with Heero. He may talk more to them but he was still introverted enough to frustrate Quatre endlessly. At least he grunted less now, not that one worded responses were that much better but it was an improvement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A certain pilot grinned evilly as he got onto the shuttle to Earth. Soon he would put his plan into action and then sit back and watch the results. They would not know what hit them by the time he was done.

Hey guys. It's good to be writing again and all but since I have exams starting in a week and lasting for two weeks, I won't be updating anything except for this. Inspiration is flowing here but I'm gonna need to read all my other fics to find out how to continue with them. I'm so lost. The messed up computer really ruined things. All the chapters I had written while unable to post were lost so I have to start over on them. 

Thanks for all your support. Enjoy your day/night.

Ja!!


	3. Chapter Two

**_Raging Hormones_**

_Chapter Two_

Four men lounged around a pool in silence. None felt any need to fill the void with talk as they had three full weeks to catch up. Today was only the first day and the last of them was still missing. The men lay there in their bathing trunks, thoughts flitting through their resting minds, all relieved to have a break from their stressful jobs. It did not matter where it was in the corporate world, the circus or the exciting world of espionage, the trials of everyday work was tiring.

The sound of approaching footsteps put Heero immediately on the alert. So long after the last battle yet his reflexes were still as quick, working for the Preventers having kept him in shape. However, it was not that that worried Quatre; it was that he felt the need to go on the alert, his body tense and ready for action if needed. The sound of a familiar voice floated to them and Heero relaxed himself as his comrades smiled with the exception of Wufei who just smirked. He had some revenge to orchestrate on the braided pilot.

"Shinigami in da house!!!" shouted Duo with glee as he surveyed his fellow pilots. 

Little had changed about them. Their physical features had remained the same despite the maturity that had replaced whatever youthful innocence had resided there. Even Quatre's angel innocence that made him look younger than all of them had disappeared. They had survived the war to become men. Now they just needed some good women.

He let his glance skid back to Wufei in delighted disbelief. The tight ponytail that the seemingly forever irrate pilot wore was gone. The ponytail that he had begun to think was Wufei's trademark had be removed and in its place was...nothing. The world was coming to an end.

"Wu-man!!! Mine eyes deceiveth me. There is no way that you're not wearing that ponytail of yours." Duo said aloud.

Wufei growled under his breath before responding bemusedly, "I'm on vacation baka. You know, vacation. When someone takes a break form the normal rigors of life and tries to relax. You should try it sometime but you'd have to actually work first." 

Quatre and Trowa shot Wufei a quick glance. This part of Wufei's personality never ceased to surprise them, but then again, you do not really know the lighter side of a person when in battle, only in rest. Somehow that never quite applied for Duo as all they saw was his lighter side. Heero, on the other hand, partnered with Wufei enough as not to be surprised by the cracks he took at Duo. He had been on the receiving end of more than enough.

Duo clutched his chest and put on a sad puppy face while spinning around. Falling to the ground he uttered dramatically, 

"Oh Wufei, you wound me so. Why?" 

"Because you're an idiot." Wufei replied with a smirk.

"That was a rhetorical question," Duo shot back with a sniff.

"And your point is..." Wufei trailed off disdainfully.

"Oh!! Just hush your dirty mouth!" Duo exclaimed in his frustration. 

Gone were the days when it had been easy fun to irritate the Chinese man. But no matter, Duo had a plan. He always did.

Just then Rashid came out to announce that dinner would be served in an hour. That said, he left to join the rest of Arabian comrades in their game of poker. 

Rising from the lounge chairs, the boys went inside to bath and change for dinner, Duo way ahead of them as he had rushed inside at the word dinner. 

Their reunion had truly begun.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Raging Hormones_**

Chapter_Three  
  
_

He entered his room with haste to get the required ingredients that would officially begin his nefarious plot. They were all here and completely unaware of his intentions. The poor baka would never know what hit him as unfamiliar as he was with emotions but the others, they mightbe more suspicious than him. They knew about these things but he had a back up plan. A distraction that would take their minds off what was happening to them, especially his main target.

Grabbing the pills, he rushed out of his room and down the hall leading to the secret passage. Quatre's mansions all had secret passages; there in case of emergencies that required quick, evasions of opposing forces during times of distress. Or for people like him who had to sneak around the mansion with mischief in mind.

Entering the passage, which was conveniently hidden behind the wall blocked by a tapestry of the full moon viewed from Kami knows where, he giggled to himself like a child who was about to receive a great treat. He could not wait to get to the kitchens but the passage way was taking him to the hidden room beneath the pantry. From there he could sneak into the kitchen and drop the pills into their food. He would find some other way to ensure that Yui had a greater dosage but for now he was content to let all of them, including himself, be the recipients of these wonder drugs. After that he would reenter the hidden room and take an alternate passageway to the downstairs' study.

Ah, the wonders of modern medicine had done wonders for his plot. These little wonder pills of his were perfect for affecting the male hormones as they directly affected the hypothalamus region, hormone central. A steady increase in the production of testosterone and other sexual hormones that promoted arousal was sure to lead to some very, very interesting scenes. Especially with the increase of frustration and the shortening of tempers. Oh the chaos he would cause.

Letting out a wicked laugh, he stumbled in the dark and hit his head on the wall. He let out a string of expletives that would have done a sailor proud and rubbed his sore head. Muttering more obscenities under his breath, he continued down the passageway with the hope that no mark had been left on his person that would have required explaining. Early suspicions were not conducive to a productive plot and if there was one thing he was serious about it was his well thought out plots.

* * *

**Colony L1...**

Usagi looked around the apartment that she was staying in and sighed. Minako had not changed a bit and her hectic lifestyle as a budding model did nothing to improve it. The place closely resembled a pigsty. In all actuality it brought back memories of her old room back on Earth when she had been younger. Like she was **that** old. Losing her family in the war and breaking up with Mamoru had caused her to grow up much faster than she had wanted to. That was why a twenty year old had the much sought after job of being secretary to the sole male heir of the Winner fortune.

"Make yourself at home Usa-chan. Mi casa es su casa." Minako said cheerily.

"Wow Mina-chan, you got it right for once." Usagi began with a slight smile, her heart still heavy with loss. "How do you do it?"

"I try to live on as I knew she would want me to, all of us to." Minako responded softly, embracing Usagi.

"Its so hard to believe that Rei's gone. I never knew she had cancer. Why Mina? Why? Why didn't she tell me? I still loved her. She was my best friend." Usagi cried onto Minako's shoulder.

"Shhh Usa-chan. Just cry it out. None of us knew she had cancer. She kept from all of us. Even Mamoru didn't know until it was too late. That was how she wanted it. Who are we to go against her wishes?" Minako said quietly, her grief coming to the forefront.

"We were her friends. She should have trusted us enough to tell us." Usagi raged.

"She didn't want to be a burden. And we were all too busy with our lives to notice those little signs." Minako finished bitterly as she remember those moments that she should have noted as warnings. Moments when she should have pushed Rei for better explanations.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now does it? She's dead and we can't bring her back. We can only hope that she's someplace better where she's not suffering like she did here." Usagi said tiredly.

She had met Rei six months before her death and they had talked like they had all those years ago before the tragedies had occurred in Usagi's life had made her distance herself from the group. It had been like coming home. Now she was dead; her funeral was set for the day after at the Shinto temple on the colony. A fitting burial for a priestess of that order.

Life was so cruel sometimes.

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

So that was were the bastards were. He would pay and his friends with him. It was their faults that the others had died. They had been safe, no threat at all from OZ until the Gundams had penetrated Earth's atmosphere and Acted a the deadly catalyst that had hastened the arrival of the war between earth and her colonies. Colonies that were an abomination to God.

Man was never meant to live in space. The colonies should have been destroyed and Earth returned to her former glory but no. That was not what happened and instead the was 'peace' between earth and the independent colonies. The problems should have heralded the apocalypse that was to befall the blasphemous colonies but the Gundams had stopped that and in turn endangered the families of the community. The destruction that had resulted had been so devastating that it had been on the news for days but the people were long forgotten now.

Their ideals so different from those sinners who desired to keep the colonies around that they had been discarded as lunatics, fanatics of a time long past. This was why they had not been remembered. Their importance was hardly that of a Vice Foreign Minister; that Peacecraft bitch who stood in the way of turning Earth into the paradise it was meant to be. She was a link to the colonies, one that needed to be destroyed and she would be the first to go. The plan was almost complete and soon it would be launched.

* * *

Hello minna. Thank you to all who reviewed this fic. I'm happy for your support. I'm a bit tired now so I shan't write much. Just letting you know that Usagi is nineteen and the g-boys are all twenty or twenty one. You know how birthdays go with some months ahead in the same year. Trowa as usual is the oldest as he is already twenty-two. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to get a few more reviews.

need the feed back on this fic so I can know if it should be updated weekly. After all, I do have other fics that need attention and I need to know whether or not this is favoured. this won't stop me from typing out chapters. It'll just slow the posting process as I won't feel the pressure to update. This is not a threat. You have free will and can do as you please but your input would be appreciated. Thanks in advance.

Ja minna!!!


	5. Chapter Four

**_Raging Hormones_**

Chapter Four

* * *

"Morning," said a still yawning Duo. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"No baka. We're just sitting around the table gossiping about girls." Wufei replied sarcastically.

"Awwww Wufie," whined Duo, " why so mean?"

"Because you deserve nothing more. Don't gorge yourself this morning, we have plans for later." he warned.

"Good morning Duo. Did you sleep well? I hope we did not disturb you by awakening you so early. I know it's supposed to be a vacation and all but I had a little outing planned for us." Quatre greeted him having waited for the banter between him and Wufei to cease.

"Cool!! I never knew that there were strip clubs open during the day around here." he exclaimed and proceeded to ignore Wufei's warning, stuffing himself full of the large breakfast that had been prepared to accommodate their varying tastes.

Trowa and Heero barely spared him a glance, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying their leisurely breakfast. Paying attention to him just made things worse. Poor Quatre had the grace to blush and sputtered a denial while Wufei got a wickedly delightful idea for revenge.

* * *

**Colony L1**

Usagi looked towards her ex and saw the immense pain in his eyes as the urn containing Rei's ashes were given to him. The funeral had been a poignant ceremony where many of her closest friends had spoken well of her. Rei would have been crimson had she been alive to hear them. Most of them had spoken with glittering eyes while a few had burst into tears in the middle of their speeches. She personally had hidden the tears for they were a private thing. She would cry and mourn in private. She would honour her fiery friend at the more private gathering on Earth where they were to scatter her ashes on Mount Fuji as per her wishes.

Taking the urn, Mamoru glanced briefly at the blonde beauty who had been his girlfriend and the best friend of his wife. She was so composed, so unlike the Usagi he remembered from before. Rei had told him that she had changed, that she had grown up but he had not wanted to believe her. To him she had always been the cheerful, innocent youth who was so childish in many ways yet managed to bring joy to everyone she met. Now he was forced to face this new her giving him double the grief he would have experienced if he had not seen her again.

Yes he missed Rei, he loved her with every fiber of his being , yet seeing seeing her brought back memories and with those memories ghosts of the feeling he had once had for her. All in the midst of his consuming grief. He could not understand why Rei had chosen the path she had and now he had to deal with the consequences. A spark of anger flared to life in his heart but he buried under his grief. he could not afford to lose control now; especially not in front of those present.

Usagi saw the brief glow of anger in his midnight blue eyes for less than a second but experience taught her not to dismiss it. He had glanced at her, sending chills down her spine. What they had once had could never be again. Not after all he had put her through. She was amazed that Rei had died never knowing his true face as well as the fact that the rest of them were also oblivious to it. He had always been a skillful liar. Some how she would reveal him for what he truly was, a two faced sadist who had turned her life upside down as a teenager.

True she had made some mistakes in handling the situation but it was still mainly his fault that things had gone as badly as they had gone then. Even if it took her last dying breath, she would find a way to deface Mamoru Chiba and show him that she was not weak. But first things first, she had dirt to gather on him. In all his arrogance he would never assume someone was trailing him and uncovering all his dirty secrets. Working for the Winner heir had opened doors for her and the salary was not too bad either.

The scattering of the ashes was to take place the next evening, meaning that they were all going to Earth. She had no idea why she had not told Quatre the true purpose of her visit to the colony but she had still been shocked over the news of Rei's death. She had not wanted her kind hearted boss privy to those details closest too her heart. It was not as if she would not be finding her way back to the colony to spend time with the friends of hers there, friends like Mina-chan and Mako-chan. Maybe this time there could be a proper reconciliation.

* * *

**Back to the Pilots**

The pilots piled into the large jeep and looked at Quatre questioningly as they saw the geared packed in the back. Not to mention what had been on the roof. All that gear suggested strenuous activity and they were dying to know what Quatre had planned. The blonde young man had not given them even the littlest hint as to his surprise plans, just that they were going on an outing. As a matter of fact even the boisterous Duo had given up trying to get him to squeal, falling into a brooding silence.

Quatre smirked at them triumphantly causing them to do a double take. Quatre, the most innocent of them, never smirked. he grinned, smiled, laughed but he never, ever in their acquaintance smirked. That was left to the others. A trickle of fear flowed into their blood and the suddenly anxious ex- gundam pilots soon found themselves to have extremely vivid imaginations.

Oh what horrors did Quatre have planned for them?


End file.
